U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,586 discloses spring fastener clips which represent a marked improvement over fastener clips then known in the art. The clips of the patent eliminate the need for nails, staples or other auxiliary attachment means for maintaining the clips in a fixed position on the wooden rails of the framework of an article of furniture, and, in addition, overcome the problem of wood splitting which characterized the prior art clips. The clips of the patent also are more economical to make in that they require less metal to provide a self-sustaining integrated structure. The clips disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,586, in brief, comprise a base portion which seats or rests on the top surface of a wooden rail of an article of furniture, and a flange or leg which lies flush with the outside face of the rail. The flange or leg is provided with integral rail-penetrating anchor prongs which, when the clips are applied, enter the wood transversely of the general plane of the wood grain, preferably at a right angle so as to reduce the possibility of any splitting of the wooden rail. The clips also include a reentrant or reverse curved portion which overlies the base portion by a distance approximately equal to the diameter of the rod stock from which the sinuous upholstery spring to be secured on the rail is fabricated. The reentrant or reverse curved portion provides a hook-like arrangement which receives the end bar of an upholstery spring and is adapted to be bent, crimped or wrapped on the end bar.